World 6/6-5
*Quest F43 中部海域「基地航空隊」展開！ must be cleared to access this map. **Clearing this quest will give you your first Land-Base to use. *You must sink the boss 6 times to clear the map. *Clearing this map rewards 1 Medal and 250 ranking points. The boss HP bar is reset at the beginning of each month, allowing the reward to be obtained again. *You can use a maximum of two Land Base Aerial Support squadron in Sortie mode in this map. **If you have a third land base, you may set it to Air Defense mode with interceptors and fighters and it will be able to participate in the map to defend your land base from enemy air raids. **The second and third land bases are obtainable either by purchasing the Construction Corp from the Cash Shop for 800 DMM points or by doing Quest B80 and/or B81 if you haven't done them yet. **If all three land bases are set to Sortie mode, then you can only choose two land bases to attack the designated node(s) and the third remaining land base will be unable to choose any nodes and will do nothing. *For your land-based planes to reach the boss node, they require aircraft of 5+ combat radius (range). *Enemy air raids against your land bases occur in this map after sinking the boss Aircraft Carrier Princess twice in the same month. An air raid will occur only once per sortie. Raids cease after clearing the map gauge. *The boss node contains an Abyssal Combined Fleet. **If some of the enemies in the escort fleet survives, they may be attacked during the second shelling phase against the enemy's main fleet, hindering the chances of attacking the Aircraft Carrier Princess. **During night battle it is possible to engage against either the enemy Main Fleet or Escort Fleet depending on the status of the two enemy fleets. See here for the set of conditions to fulfill in order to engage against the Main Fleet. *Nodes G and H are air raid battle nodes, nodes B and E are submarine nodes. *The enemy fleets in the entire map in both pre-boss and the boss node will change into tougher compositions depending on how many times you have sunk the Aircraft Carrier Princess. *Take caution that bombers have the potential to lose their Aircraft Proficiency ranks quite frequently in this map due to the frequent appearance of and enemy carriers. *You may bring no more than 3 BB or CV combined. (Ex. 2 CV 1 BB / 2 BB 1 CV / 3 BB / 3 CV) Land-Based Attack Aircraft & Interceptor Aircraft Proficiency Leveling It is possible to level up your Land-based Attack Aircraft, Interceptor Fighters and any other Carrier-based Aircraft in World 6-5. There are two options available. Node A Aircraft Leveling Method *Send 1 or more submarines. *Send all of your LBAS to node A. Enemies will mostly die from opening strikes. *Sometimes your Aircraft may be slightly shot a bit (Only like 1~2 planes). *Morale can be ignored on both fleet & LBAS. *The Submarines may still be hit from enemy attacks if all of the enemies aren't sunk from opening strikes. *Repeat until all of the Aircraft you wish to level up are Double Chevron. Node B Aircraft Leveling Method *Send a fleet of 1 or more CLs and DDs (Numbers don't matter, but bringing 4 for resource efficiency is recommended). At least 1 CL is required. *All of your ships must be OASW capable (100+ ASW stats after equipping SONAR/Depth Charge) **Can still miss on rare occasions. *Send all of your LBAS to node B. *Sometimes your Aircraft may be slightly shot a bit (Only like 1 plane), on very rare occasions. *Morale can be completely ignored on both fleet & LBAS. *Repeat until all of the Aircraft you wish to level up are Double Chevron. Recommended Fleets North Route *'1 BB 1 CA(V) 2 CV(B) 1 DD 1 CLT' **'Route': **Node G is an Air Defense node. **This comp gives the lowest remaining ammo modifier (36% fuel and 32% ammo) when you arrive at the boss, also consumes a lot of bauxite due to the presence of CL Tsu-Class on the way. Only use this comp if you can't use any of the other comps below. **It is recommended to bring at least 1 ship with Anti-Air Cut-in setup to defend against the enemy Carriers (Akizuki, Maya Kai Ni, Fletcher, ...) **The BB can be swapped for a 3rd CV(B). The 2nd CV(B) can be swapped for a 2nd BB. **The CA(V) can be swapped for a CL or DD. If so, or is recommended. South Route *'2 BB(V) 1 CA(V) 1 CL 2 DD' **'Route: ' **Node B is a Submarine node. **Node J is a Night Battle node. **You will arrive at the boss node with 42% fuel and 50% ammo left, there will be no damage penalty for your ships. **It's highly recommended to bring at least one AACI ship such as Akizuki, Maya Kai Ni, Fletcher, ... **Using the 5-slot BBVs , CAV and seaplane fighter-carrying battleships such as , along with LBAS can enable Air Superiority or Air Supremacy to be achieved at the boss. ***With all 4 LBAS waves of Air Parity sent to boss, your fleet needs average 275+ air (300+ for safety) to ensure AS at boss. ****'140+' air is enough if you only want AP at the boss node while still ensuring AS+ preboss **The enemies in this route are lighter and easier to break through except for the boss, will require good ships and equip to score a kill reliably **The CA(V) can be swapped for a 2nd CL South-North Route *'3 BB(V) 1 CA(V)/CL 1 CL 1 DD' **'Route: ' **Node G is an Air Defense node. **This comp currently gives the best remaining fuel and ammo modifier when you arrive at the boss (48% fuel and 52% ammo) **However, a lot of good ships are required to make this comp work reliably such as , and good AACI ships like , , class LBAS Flight Range